


I Suppose So

by Belbo_Baggins



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbo_Baggins/pseuds/Belbo_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader's first time with Thor</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Suppose So

Your POV:

Before his name could leave my lips, he shut me up a kiss as he fingers got to work. My t-shirt, had be rucked up to sit just below my breasts where Thor had his other hand. With each motion of his fingers I rolled my hips up into his hand, giving him a hint as to what I wanted him to do but he wouldn’t let up that easy. Not long after, I hit my climax. My hands in his hair, tugging and pulling, holding him close to me. His mouth never left mine, his name getting lost in our kisses and my whole body pressed up into his. I could both feel every inch of him and i never wanted to let go. But I did. My strength gave out, falling back into the sheets to just lie there.

"Are you happy now?“ Thor laughed, pulling me back up using both his hands on my back.

I nodded meekly, body still buzzing from his finger work and eyes still closed.

Thor hummed against the skin of my neck, his fingers now pressing into my back muscles. I brought his face back up to mine, unable to withstand more pressure on my skin and kissed him. He was surprised at the sudden change but adapted quickly, kissing me harder now then ever before. I knew what he wanted and i wanted to desperately to give it to him but what if i wasn’t what he wanted? What if i didn’t out out? What if? It was just what ifs that ran through my head but they were uncontrollable. Thor noticed my distraction and pulled away.

"What is wrong my love?” I shook my head, hoping that the words wouldn’t come out but they did.

"What if I’m not good enough for you? What if I’m not good at all? What if i do it wrong? What if i?-“ Thor started laughing, taking my hands in his.

“My love, you won’t do anything wrong. There is nothing in the nine realms that you can do wrong” I kept my head down, trying to avoid his stare.   
  
Thor was persistent, grabbing my chin in his hands and forcing me to look at him. “The only thing you could ever do wrong is doubt the love that I have for you” he kissed my nose. “And turn against me in an attempted to conquer the nine realms, but even then you do a wonderful job and look ravishing doing it” He moved his kisses down to my lips, sweet and kind.

He did not rush, waiting for me to ease into it. The way he held onto me was so delicate but firm, afraid to drop me in case I broke. I wrapped my arms around his neck, having already removed my bra, with out chests pressed tightly together. His skin was hot to touch, feeling as though he had just come out of the sun. Thor’s hands wandered every part of me, stopping on my hips to pull away from the kiss and ask for assurance. There was not a doubt of hesitation within my mind but instead filled with immense love for the God in front of me. The way his blue eyes turned my insides to mush, his voice left me in a daze, his jokes and smiles leaving me light headed. There was nothing he could do that did not leave me in some sort of altered state.

"I love you so much that it hurts me to be away and it hurts to be close when I cannot be right beside you. This is my pledge to you, in the light of the nine and all the stars in the worlds beyond, that i will love you forever and never doubt that” Thor whispered, brushing his fingers over my face.

I hummed and ran my hands through his hair. “Yeah I suppose I love you too”

Thor laughed, his smile showing all teeth. Holding onto my waist tighter and pulling us both down to lie on the mattress. With him above me, arms caged me in not allowing me to escape his assault of kisses on the spot he knew made me weak. And that’s how Thor and I had our first time, blushing like mad and giggling at everything.

The beginning notes of Take Me To Church echoed thought the dark bedroom. I was not ready to wake up this early, my whole body was sore and I was in dire need of a shower. Eyes still close and feeling around for my phone, I came up short deciding to open my eyes. The white light that was now on my roof, came from the phone on the table on Thor’s side. Leaning onto him with my entire weight, i clicked off the alarm.

Time: 6:30 am.

"Thor" I kissed his forehead, trying to wake him up. He didn’t respond so I tired again but no luck."Baby I need to go to work"

He murmured, rolling onto his back. He still had his eyes closed but reached out for me. His large hands gripping onto my waist, holding me against his naked body. Small kisses pressed along my skin, sent shivers through me and he felt that. His deep laughed vibrated through his chest, my hand trembling slightly above his warm skin. For an Asgardian warrior, his skin was extremely soft and littered with scars, both large and small. Years of battle training and fighting in wars of the nine realms had given physical memories. I traced the small scars on his chest and arms, feeling his eyes on me but didn’t stop. His skin broke out in goosebumps as my fingers ghosted over his collarbone, giving me a one up on the mighty God.

"You are the only person that has ever found that spot" Thor mused, taking my hand in his.

"As apposed to the countless other women you have slept with" I joked, poking his chest.

"Ohh shut up, you know that's not what i meant" He laughed, pulling away from me to get out of bed.

The sheets fell away as he stood up, directly in front of me and yet I did not feel embarrassed to see him naked in daylight. Thor leaned back down, taking my face in his hands and pressing a kiss against my lips. His lips slipped between mine and teeth clashed, as i tried to pull him down onto me but i ended up getting pulled up and legs wrapped around his waist.

"I love you so much" I sighed into the kiss. Thor bit my bottom lip in response, pushing into the kiss harder. I didn’t make it to work that day nor did I manage to walk out of bed for a couple of hours. Despite more finger shaped bruises on my thighs than I would like to share and the dull ache in my legs preventing me from moving, I couldn’t be happier than where i was right now. Thor pipped up

“Again?“

_Oh dear God._


End file.
